


Marvel RP

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a marvel double rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Marvel RP

One day Clara was moving in next door who she didn't yet was Deadpool. She unlocked the door and went inside with the last of her stuff.

Spiderman was out fighting crime as usual and he occasionally flirted with some hot chicks. He loved this job. He at the moment was taking a break sitting on top of a building.  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
No prob  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Deadpool was just at his apartment having a lazy day just for himself when while he was watching out the window he saw a gorgeous girl carrying what seemed to be very heavy boxes so he decided he could help this new neighbor. He walked down but didn't muster the courage to go talk to the girl in the end so he pretended he was looking in his mailbox.

Aless was with her friends discovering New York, the city she just moved into when her best friend decided they should go up on a building to have a better view for the pictures they wanted to take. They got inside a random building and went up to the rooftop but Alessandra forgot she had a fear of heights until she got up on top.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara put her boxes down and went outside to get the rest when she saw Deadpool by his mailbox.  
"Hello? Is there something you needs help with?"

Spiderman saw a girl down below come into the building. He decided he was gonna help her. He jumped down and used his webs to go back down.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Deadpool looked at her then smiled. "No thank you. I've been living here a while i think I know my way around the building." he said being a bit more indifferent than he wanted to be but then he looked at the girl more closely and she was gorgeous.

Alessandra was up on the building holding onto the entrance door not wanting to step away from it being afraid she might fall of the building. She then saw spiderman coming to their building and she instantly blushed. He had been her crush since forever  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey I'll rp with you later  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

hey. its okay  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she picked up her boxes and brought them back into her apartment. She set them down then rubbed her sore back.

Spiderman saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever see on the building he was going to. He smirked underneath his mask and web shot over to her landing right next to her.  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Yay!!  
10 months ago Reply

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Deadpool went after her and knocked on the door sighing knowing he had been way to rude. He wasn't expecting her to answer but once she opened the door he couldn't talk. He coughed and said: " I am very sorry for earlier. Hey I am Wade." he said

Alessandra looked up when he landed right in front of her. She was mesmerized by the fact that spiderman was right in front of her. "H-hey...Hi Spidey." she said taking her arrogant tone and smirk on.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"I-I'm Clara Wade. Nice to meet you and it's ok," Clara said after she opened her door. She blushed looking into his masked face.  
"Why do you wear a mask?"

Spiderman smirked underneath his mask again and flirted with her saying, "hey there baby you sure are hot," he purred to her huskily.

 

TheWeirdTeenagers

"well that is one hell of a story but simply cause i am hideous..." he said leaning on the door frame and watching the girl from behind his mask. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Aless laughed and looked at him. "One of your many pick up lines Spiderman?" she asked looking him up and down and biting her lower lip before glancing back up into his eyes.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara frowned when she heard him say that about himself.  
"I know for a fact you're not hideous. I don't judge people based off of looks. Please let me see what you look like."

Spiderman chuckled and nodded and grinned when he saw her checking him out. He pulled her closer to him in his arms and rubbed her hips.  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Sorry I'm on  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked at the girl then sighed. "Fine but let me walk inside so none else can see me" he said biting his lip. He wasn't sure why he is doing this but something about made him do it, something about her.

Aless bit her lip further as everybody was watching the two flirting with each other. "How about you keep your hands to yourself Spidey? at least before you take me out the first time." she said smirking  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she walked inside his apartment with him and sat down on his couch looking up into his masked eyes.

"How about I take you out somewhere right now baby?" Spiderman purred to her as he rubbed her back picking her up carrying her away from them.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked at her then slowly peeled of the mask looking anywhere but at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was hideous, gross, the worst. He couldn't believe he had shown her his face.

Alessandra laughed and held onto him. "You sure are a guy who won't take no for an answer." she said and looked at him, she wished he would take his mask off so she could see his face but she knew it won't happen too soon.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara looked at him and she stroked his cheeks and smiled up at him and said, "I think you're very sexy and handsome." 

Spiderman smirked and nodded as he took her to a restaurant for lunch. He paid for their table and sat her down in her chair pulling his mask up so she could see his mouth.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked at Clara sighing she was so beautiful and he was so ugly. "I am nothing but ugly right now." he said "But at least i can joke." he said smiling lightly trying to change the mood.

Aless giggled and sat watching him. "Hm...nice lips but i think i wanna see your full face one day before doing anything serios with you." she said crossing her legs under the table and once again biting her lip.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"You're not ugly to me. To me you're handsome hot and sexy and so sweet," Clara said to him she started to cry.

Before Spiderman could pay for the table he put his mask back down and took her to his house laying her down on his bed.  
"Aww but where's the mystery and fun in that babe?"  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

"No no don't cry, please don't cry. " he said and stroked her cheek kissing away the tears. He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. Something about this girl made him completely hopeless.

Alessandra was taken by surprize by his boldness. "You are sure something interesting Spiderman." she said biting her plump lip making her look even sexier than she already was sprawled on his bed,  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Anyone that can't see the beauty you have and go beyond your looks they don't deserve you. They're assholes," Clara said as she held onto him tightly.

Spiderman took his mask off up to his nose and smashed his lips to hers groaning into the kiss as he grounded his hips against hers.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked down at the girl he was holding so close to him. "Thank you Clara." he whispered kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer to him

Alessandra kissed him back moaning softly at his touch. It had been her fantasy for over a year to have this moment alone with the one and only Spiderman  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and smiled up at him as she stroked his cheeks and kissed him passionately on the lips rubbing his crotch.

Spiderman shoved his tongue deep into her mouth as he deepened the kiss and french kissed her as he groped her breasts.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade kissed her back just as passionately groaning and then he picked her up pushing her against a wall. She was surely one eager girl and he loved that.

Aless kissed him back moaning before pushing him down on the bed getting on top of him kissing him more passionately than before  
10 months ago Reply  
• « Previous  
Clara wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him roughly and she bit his bottom lip demanding entrance into his mouth.

Spiderman was surprised and he groaned at this loving the feeling of this as he rubbed and groped her butt cheeks wrestling with her tongue.  
10 months ago  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Brb gonna eat dinner  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

okay :)  
10 months ago Reply  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Deadpool opened his mouth grabbing her ass tighter and holding her better. She was so light and he could hold her with only one hand but she had a body to die for. He kissed her rougher and then walked to his room.

Alessandra moaned into his mouth grinding on his crotch wanting to get his costume off and touch his body. She kissed down his jawline purring into his ear "I think you are a bit too clothed for my liking Spidey."  
10 months ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Clara began to moan softly and whimper into the kiss as she rubbed his muscular abs and chest. 

Spiderman growled as he took his costume off revealing his full naked body to her but he kept his mask on his face.  
10 months ago  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Back  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Wade laid her down on his bed and got his shirt off before getting back between her legs and kissing down her neck sucking softly.

Aless smirked and looked at him biting her lip. "You sure are much more sexier than i thought babe." she said coming closer to him and touching his abs  
10 months ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly arching her back as she loved his touches.

Spiderman loved her touches as he shuddered in delight arching his back.

Back sorry  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Wade smirked and slowly got her top off. "You are so beautiful Clara." he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth sucking on it slowly.

Aless smirked and kissed down his chest to his shaft looking up at him with an innocent smile on her lips. "Someone's really excited" she said biting her lip  
10 months ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Clara groaned loudly as she knew he just found out she didn't wear bras. She rubbed his back.

Spiderman was getting hard down there as he had an erection. He growled and purred.  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Wade kissed down her neck and to her breasts kissing them softly before massaging them playing with her nipples.

"You are so big baby." she said kissing his tip and then sucking on it softly while looking at him  
10 months ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
"Ahh Wade! That's it! Dominate me!" Clara moaned out from the pleasure she was receiving.

Spiderman growled and grunted in reponse gripping his sheets as he arched his back.  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Wade smirked and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it softly pulling her closer to him.

Aless kept sucking on his shaft moaning in pleasure taking his hand putting it in her hair.  
10 months ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Clara moaned louder this time in pleasure as she gripped his sheets.

Spiderman clenched on tightly to her hair as he began to moan loudly in pleasure as well.  
10 months ago  
Beautiful Sacrifice  
TheWeirdTeenagers

 

Wade pulled her closer and started kissing her body again getting to her pants.

Alessandra looked at him and kept sucking wanting so bad to make him cum for her

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shuddered in delight as she gripped his shoulders getting wet down there.

Spiderman couldn't help but cum into her mouth as he growled and he took his mask off revealing his face.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Deadpool smirked and got her pants down then her panties kissing her inner thigh slowly.

Alessandra swallowed and looked into his eyes, he had a gorgeous face. "Wow.."  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered softly at that as she was being completely dominated by him.

Spiderman stroked her cheek laying her down on his bed as he made and sucked hickeys into her neck.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade loved the sounds she made especially because they were making him very very hard. "You are so wet baby girl."

Aless moaned softly and pulled him closer to herself. "Mmm baby..." she purred in his ear.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she squeaked at that and she rubbed his clothed inner thighs.

Spiderman smirked against her skin as he went down trailing love marks all across her shoulders.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade got his pants down as well letting his errection free. Then he kissed down her body getting to her clit licking it softly.

Alessandra moaned arching her back under him. she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin and the way it made her squirm in pleasure  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gripped his sheets as she moaned wantonly arching her back. She was still a virgin.

Spiderman took her top and her bra off as he sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

sorry i will be right back  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok it's fine XD  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked at her and started playig with her folds slowly. She looked even more beautiful in that moment. 

Aless moaned arching her back. The pleasure was like nothing she had felt before.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she shuddered in delight from the pleasure.

Spiderman then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one rubbing her hips.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade looked at her and smiled "have you done anything before this clara?" He asked stroking her hips

Aless smiled and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him up and kissing spiderman roughly while her hips grinded on his  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shook her head no as she blushed and moaned.

Spiderman kissed her back moaning then flipped them sucking on her clit fingering her.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade stoped a bit and looked at her "Are you sure you wanna do this gorgeous?" He asked

Alessandra moaned louder pulling him closer to her. He was amazing and she was sure he would be her best fuck.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and smiled up at him.  
"I want you so badly."

Spiderman delved his tongue into her as he rubbed and stroked her inner walls.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade smiled and pulled her closer. "I want you too baby, you are so hot and beautiful." he said before undressing himself completely as well.

Aless moaned wanting him inside of her more than anything esle. "Just fuck me baby, please." she moaned looking down at him  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Uh he's eating her out he's not kissing her at the moment  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Crossover Obsessed Fan  
Uh he's eating her out he's not kissing her at the moment

oh oops  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah please edit that  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara excitedly was waiting as she smiled down at him.

Spiderman then took his tongue and fingers out of her and entered her thrusting fast into her.  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Deadpool smiled at the beautiful thing sprayed down on his bed. Clara was one of the few girls who made him feel normal again.

Aless moaned loudly pulling him closer to her as she arched her back in pleasure. "Fuck baby!"  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara excitedly waited for him to enter her as she whined.

Spiderman picked up his pace thrusting roughly and harshly into her.  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
10 months ago

Beautiful SacrificeTheWeirdTeenagers

Wade put on a condom then looked at her. "Are you ready baby girl?" He asked before slowly entering her. 

Alessandra was moaning loudly arching her back and scratching his back with her nails.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and she moaned in pain at first then she moaned in pleasure.

Spiderman bucked into her grounding his hips against her as he grunted.


End file.
